Avada Kedavra
by Andrea Price
Summary: Único Capítulo. ¿Han imaginado el final de la serie?... Aqui un loco intento de final, aunque no termina con Cicatriz. Dejen Reviews


**Nota de la Autora:**

**Esto es algo que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción en la radio de la cuál nunca supe cómo se llamaba. Es tan solo cómo me imaginé en esos momentos que sería el final de todo… Es un solo capítulo, un solo momento de inspiración loca y espero que se conmuevan con él tanto como yo mientras lo escribía. Envíen sus comentarios y lean mis demás historias :)**

**Andrea**

* * *

- ¡¡¡Avada Kedavra!!!

Un par de rayos de luz verde chocó contra los cuerpos de Harry y Voldemort al mismo tiempo. Ginny contuvo un grito desesperado mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Durante los breves segundos en los que Harry caía al suelo, la miró como despidiéndose de ella. El hechizo que mantenía a Hermione, Ron y Charlie en el sueño mortal se rompió y abrieron los ojos. En cuanto pudo, Ginny se levantó y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Harry. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro…

- ¡¡Harry!!... ¡¡Harry!!.. ¡¡Harry por favor despierta!!

Los gritos de Ginny estaban acompañados de lágrimas de desesperación. Sabía lo que había pasado pero no quería resignarse, no podía resignarse…

- ¡¡Despierta por favor!!... ¡¡no me hagas esto!!

De pronto, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a desaparecer entre un chorro de luz blanca. Ginny no entendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando. Harry se desintegró por completo y en forma de rayo de luz subió hasta el cielo.

A lo lejos, llegó Hedwig con un pergamino atado a la pata izquierda. Ginny, que seguía llorando, tomó la carta y comenzó a leer… Era de Harry.

_Si estas leyendo esta carta, mi adorada Ginny es porque la profecía de Trelawney se ha cumplido cabalmente. Por fin el señor tenebroso ha muerto y con él, mi cuerpo físico ha terminado su función en este mundo. _

_Durante todo este tiempo que haz estado a mi lado, he vuelto a nacer. Conocí el amor más allá de todo límite y de toda frontera, gracias a ti, fue el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo mágico y muggle._

_Mi partida habrá de dolerte, mejor que nadie lo sé… pero tienes que ser fuerte, deja ya de llorar y más aún por el pequeño Potter que llevas en tu vientre y que no es más que el fruto del enorme amor que nos tenemos. Cuida bien de él que yo cuidaré de ambos desde el cielo._

_Debes de saber que haz sido y serás el único amor que he tenido en esta vida y en las otras. Sé que nuestra conexión va más allá del tiempo y del espacio… fuimos destinados para amarnos y así será por toda la eternidad, no importa cuantas veces tenga que vivir ni cuantas tenga que morir por ti, siempre te amaré con la misma intensidad que lo hago ahora y sé que si en alguna otra vida logro verte, mi corazón palpitará de la misma forma que lo hace ahora mientras escribo estas líneas viéndote dormir a mi lado, como el dulce ángel de paz que vino a alegrarme los últimos años de mi existencia._

_Muchos nos criticaron por contraer matrimonio tan jóvenes, por tomar esa "precipitada" decisión, sin embargo, como Dumbledore nos dijo el día que nos unió en matrimonio "No es vivir antes de tiempo… es darse tiempo de vivir aquello que después de la guerra no será posible". Él conocía de la profecía, mejor que nadie lo sabes, y por tal, aceptó que tú y yo consagráramos en esta vida lo que hemos hecho en las demás._

_Quisiera, mi amada Ginny, agradecerte por todo lo que me diste: por aquellas tímidas sonrisas cuando éramos niños en el andén 9 ¾, por las miradas furtivas y el llanto secreto cuando este pobre estúpido no se daba cuenta de que eres el amor de su vida… agradecerte también por haberme abierto los ojos y darme por un pequeño tiempo lo que más he deseado en el mundo: Una familia… gracias por aceptar amarme aún conociendo de los peligros inimaginables que podrías correr estando a mi lado, siendo la señora de Harry Potter. Gracias por las cálidas sonrisas que me brindabas al despertar todos los días a tu lado, viviendo en un sueño y gracias por hacerme olvidar la terrible verdad, mi interminable pesadilla con Voldemort, pesadilla que ya ha escrito su capítulo final._

_Sabes amor, también deseo pedirte que perdones a este pobre tonto que no hizo más que amarte y fue por ese amor incorruptible que tomé la decisión más difícil de toda mi existencia: Era vivir contigo y nuestro bebé en un mundo gobernado por el señor tenebroso que jamás se detendría hasta que me viera muerto (y eso implicaba que murieras tú y nuestro hijo también) o afrontar mi destino y enfrentarme a él en esa terrible batalla que al final decidiría todo en el mundo mágico. Al final, Voldemort desapareció como yo quería, ahora ustedes son libres para poder vivir en paz… dile a mi hijo que me perdone por haberle dejado sin padre, por no ser tan fuerte como para poder sobrevivir a esa última batalla… pero tenía que darlo todo de mí, no podía dejar que Voldemort viviera… ustedes estarían en peligro y no quiero que nada malo les ocurra…_

_Amor, ya no llores más… mi corazón se estremece y llora desconsolado al saber que una vez más te hice daño, te hice sufrir y lloras por mi ausencia… ¡¡Ojalá hubiéramos podido vivir en otros tiempos!! Poder haber disfrutado tranquilamente de lo mucho que nos amamos!! Más nuestro destino aquí y ahora era el de estar separados._

_Me duele en el corazón haber tenido que dejarlos, no quería que nuestro bebé sufriera de todo lo que yo sufrí cuando fui chico y no conté con el apoyo de mis padres. Afortunadamente él te tiene a ti, una mujer fuerte y valiente, con el alma más noble que he conocido y el corazón lleno de amor y bondad para repartir a manos llenas a todo aquel que desee. Si quieres buscarle un padre a nuestro hijo, estoy de acuerdo, tienes mi bendición, más tan solo te pido que siempre le digas quien fui y mantengas mi nombre en su memoria. Dile que aunque no lo vi nacer, lo amo tanto como a ti y que siempre estará en mi pensamiento y en mis oraciones en donde quiera que yo me encuentre._

_No me queda más que decirte Adiós… palabra inevitable que define que por esta vida, Ginny, hemos terminado. Fue muy rápido es cierto, pero fueron los momentos más hermosos de toda mi vida y jamás los olvidaré._

_Sé fuerte y cuida de nuestro hijo. Sé que queda en excelentes manos y que harás un buen mago o bruja de él._

_Me duele en el alma esta despedida, sin embargo fue necesaria. Recuerda que eres lo que más he amado y lo que siempre amaré a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, de las fronteras, de las barreras y de todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino… si en las noches llegas a sentirte sola, busca en el cielo alguna estrella y ahí me encontrarás. No será el mismo calor que te di cuando estabas a mi lado en el lecho, pero será reconfortante._

_Mi Ginny… mi amadísima Ginny… Adiós._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Harry__…_

Ginny se dobló en el suelo y cayó de rodillas envuelta en lágrimas. Ron la miraba hasta cierto punto con lástima en la mirada. La pelirroja se tomaba el vientre y seguía llorando desconsolada, sin poder contenerse.

- Tu padre nos amaba mucho – le decía al hijo que ahora tenía en su vientre – nos amaba tanto que dio su vida por que nosotros tuviéramos felicidad y aunque mi vida está perdida sin él te tengo a ti, fruto de nuestro amor y por el amor que les tengo a ambos, voy a protegerte de la misma forma que él hizo con nosotros. – luego Ginny miró al cielo estrellado – Amor mío, no debiste haberte ido de nuestro lado, vamos a extrañarte, te necesitamos… Harry… yo… no creo poder sola… no me dejes por amor de Dios, regresa conmigo, regresa por mi…. Ver tu cuerpo sin vida es la experiencia más horrenda que ha tenido que pasar mi pobre corazón y ahora… con esta carta y con estas frases tuyas provenientes de tu corazón,.. me demuestras una vez más lo valiente que eres y lo mucho que nos amaste… sé que tengo que ser fuerte, muy fuerte… pero…

Ginny bajó la mirada de nuevo con una mezcla de resignación, valor y amor infinito. Tocó una vez más su vientre y se puso en pie limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Harry murió por defendernos – dijo en tono firme a Ron, Hermione y Charlie que ya habían despertado por completo– murió porque nosotros viviéramos y no pienso desaprovechar esa inmensa oportunidad que él no dio de vivir.

Hermione abrazó a Ron y Charlie le extendió los brazos a su hermanita. Al final, en el recuento de los años las pérdidas eran irreparables, era verdad, pero como el ave fénix, de entre las cenizas reconstruirían sus vidas. Muchos ofrendaron la vida misma por hacerlo y ellos no perderían esa oportunidad.

Y se alejaron caminando del lugar de la batalla, con nuevos sueños e ilusiones y con la idea firme en la cabeza que ahora todo saldría bien. Habían ganado, e iban a vivir para recordarlo.


End file.
